The Sunflower State
by Xx-Shinigami-Sama-xX
Summary: Hi! I'm Kansas The Sunflower State and this is my history! I noticed people don't give enough credit to my home state Kansas so I have taken the liberty to write a Fanfic about her... Bad Idea on my part... rated T for language and violence the genre is general because IDK what else to put it under... Rating may change in future chapters...
1. First Visit From France

Hi! I'm Kansas and I am the sunflower state! My human name is Emily Jones I changed it from Akecheta after the Louisiana Purchase in 1803. Then on May 30, 1858 I was established a territory of The U.S along with my older brother Nebraska! I wasn't always owned by the U.S, though. First of course were many Indian tribes, that is where my main culture comes but then it changed after a man named Spain conquered me with another man named Coronado and he called me the best thing he ever seen produced then the products of Spain. I didn't know what this ment back then and I still don't but I felt special from his words of what I thought was praise. He was a tall gentle man with brown hair and tan skin. Unlike his companion's unkind gaze his was soft, gentle, and loving. I loved Spain like an older brother.

It was a wonderful day and Spain and I settled down for a picnic in a sunflower field. We were actually remembering the day of Father Padilla's death. Although it wasn't really the day he died, I couldn't have imagine a more perfect day. And because life hates me and just loves proving me wrong, I heard a rustle in the near by foilage. Not many people lived in the area we sat in and curiosity winning my mind over I peaked through the bushes. There crouched on the dusty ground sat two of the whitest men I have ever seen. They had sea blue eyes and pure blond hair with not a streak miss colored on there head. At first I was shocked at there appearance and strange blue clothing looking almost like a dress, but I came to my sense and sprinted back to Spain in fear. What happened next terrified me.

"Run. Kanze, Run!" I don't know how but he managed to pull out a sword out of no where. The white men did as well and they had killing looks in their eyes.

As I turn I heard the man on the left say,"What's wrong old buddy? Can't the girl stay? Shy? Don't like visitors?" His accent reminded me of when Spain made fun of a man named... Frank?... no... France. Is this France?

Confirming my accusation, Spain replied,"Back off France. You aren't even supposed to know about her."

"Well my friend and I overheard a new land and desired to take a looksy." This voice was not of the gentleman Spain told me of. This was the voice of a desperate killer.

"How did you even find us so far inland?"Spain's face glowed a deep shade of red I never thought was humanly possible out of rage.

"I figured the one place where there is fertile ground and plentiful crop," He smirks menacingly as he approuches me. I try to back away but he was to fast and holds the sword behind my neck and our faces inches away from each others. His breath smelt of rum and rotting meat. He continued not letting go,"would be inland. What I found was a pretty young flower that could be the perfect addition to my garden."

With one swift movement Spain unravels the Frenchman off of me and holds his own sword against the pearly white neck. "Touch her one more time and I swear I will kill you."

The Frenchman gives a evil chuckle,"Oh I'm sorry I guess I missed my opportunity to corrupt such a delicate sunflower." What the? Corrupt? Was this man crazy?

"What the hell are you talking about Francis?!" Spain's face was now the color of a tomato.

"Oh you know what I mean. You have slept with the little one have you not?" Francis grin grew wider by the Spaniard's reaction.

"No! Why the hell would I?!"

"To bad. She looks like a loud one." Spain snapped. With one slice of his sword France was on the ground bleeding from his neck.

Spain seemed to be breathing heavily and his eyes were filled with fury. I never seen him like this ever. Horror stricken, I stood frozen not willing to move or make a sound. Slowly I took a step up then back. Then more steps back until I was in a full out sprint into the opposite direction of where the Frenchmen came. Pushing sunflowers out of my way I slowed letting the tears fall. The sight of Spain so angry startled me to the point of no return. After calming down a bit I heard Spain yelling for me but he didn't sound angry but he sounded worried and scared. It had gotten dark before the yelling stopped. I didn't want to go back not after seeing Spain kill a man even if it was to protect me. So I laid on the ground surrounded by my flower and slept.

When I woke up I was greeted by Spain sitting next to my bed snoring. Wait. I was in my bed. How did I get here? He must have found me and carried me back. I looked over towards him fast asleep on the wooden chair his face so peaceful. Silently I climbed out gave him a peck on the cheek and went back to sleep. Now I know how much he really cares for me.

**I do not own hetalia but if I did it would have the States and a lot of yoai pairings ;)**


	2. The Time Was Around 1750

I gazed up at the blue sky wondering. My mind was buzzing with possible explanations of why there were Englishmen in the north east. I just don't get it. Whenever I try to ask Spain he would say he'll tell me later or he would change the subject. So now I sit in a sunflower field waiting for some explanation. That's when my sister Sauk ran to me with fear in her eyes.

"What's going on?" I panicked.

"Th-theres Frenchman attacking- attacking the colonies!" She heaved falling to her knees out of exhaustion.

"So why do I care. All they do is put us natives on reserves and try to kill us with contagious blankets." I fumed. I hated the British colonies. They never thought of anyone else but themselves.

"No Kanze this is different. This time they are attacking the natives along with the colonies." She grabbed my dress almost as if she was begging. My eyes grew wide in shock and I sprinted home to find Spain in his office planning.

"I just heard word from Sauk. She said-"

"I know." He snapped. I jumped slightly but he sounded more irritated then angry.

"They are going to attack Florida next." He rubbed his chin as he placed his 'pawn' onto the paper battle field.

"What are we going to do about it?" I asked including myself whether he liked it or not.

"We? You are staying out of trouble while I kill France, again." What?

"You mean he isn't dead but-"

"It takes a lot more then that to kill a country." His seriousness overwhelmed the room. Once I left I heard him cursing under his breathe about the 'damn French.' I want to help but the way Spain looked at me I know he doesn't want it. Deciding to go back outside I grabbed my gun just in case I get attacked and Spain isn't there to help. That's when I hear a soft whisper. A ghost? No I don't believe in such superstitions, but it certainly made me jump. Cocking the gun with my thumb I held it up and made a slow three sixty.

"Huh." I sighed. No one.

"Hi, I'm Canadia." I squealed at the sudden soft voice from behind me. Turning around I saw a blond teenager with glasses holding a... was that a polar bear?

"H-hi I'm Kanze. Who are you?" I asked hesitatingly

"I live up north. I came down here to fight in the war. I'm just passing through really." His voice was sweet and soft like the wind. I noticed he was wearing a red military uniform like a soldier but his smile seemed to belong to a small child. "Its nice to meet you Kanze."

"Its nice to meet you to Canadia." I respond smiling. Then he seemed to just disappear into the air. Strange. I continued walking back to my previous spot in the sunflower field. There sitting was Sauk, Foxes, Iowa, Missouri, Shawnee, and Wyandot, my Indian tribes that lied in the eastern part of my land.

"So now what?" Missouri being the free spirit he is first spoke up once I sat next to Wyandot.

"Spain said to stay out of it but I just can't. The natives no matter where they and what conflict they have with other tribes, they are all family. He can't just tell the rest of us to stay out of it. Then he has natives that live on reserves in Florida, and he thinks he has the nerve..." I trail off so I don't explode in front of my siblings.

"Kanze you must calm down and think before you do anything rational." Shawnee, one of the quietest (yet quite the opposite once attacked) natives, warned me.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I just can't believe Spain is leaving me in the dark." I laid back and gazed at the darkening clouds. A long pause filled the field as the field dulled gray.

"Rain." Wyandot softly added. His head was down as if in deep thought sitting with his legs crossed.

"I agree we better go." Foxes agreed lending me his hand to help me off the ground. Grabbing my gun we departed in silence. Wyandot was right it did begin to poor, hard.

That night all I could think about was the sounds I heard outside my window. The pitter patter of the heavy raindrops seeped through my sleep relm and startled me awak the n I really heard the yells, screams, and blasts of guns mocking me and my wanting to help with the conflict. Yet, I had that nagging voice in the back of my mind saying,"don't go. Fall asleep or you'll regret it." I turned that voice off and listened to my gut. Sitting up a placed the clunky boots over my feet and grabbed my gun from my bedside. I will not regret helping my fellow natives.

**Ok... so the ending and the meeting of Canada might be historically incorrect but it makes the story more interesting. The reason I chose those Indian tribes was because they are closer to the colonies and are in eastern part of Kansas. I do not own hetalia but if I did it would have the States and a lot of yoai pairings. ;) Comment please!**


	3. The Time Was Between 1750 And 1810

Its been crazy around here lately. Although Spain forbade me to join the fight I still kept tabs and helped silently whenever soldiers needed housing or supplies. Of course this all happened when he was protecting what was left of his territory in the south. I have only seen Canadia a few times since the American Revolution started. Still of course it was none of my business, I was just a measly piece of land, right? Wrong. I was more than that but no one seemed to notice it but Canadia. Whenever he visited he was always so kind to me and he made me delicious flapjacks. Except he called them some weird word... what was it? Pancakes? Yeah that was it pancakes. The word was still foriegn to my tounge and when ever I tried to tell one of my siblings what they were called I would miss speak and now I just say flapjacks. Its easier and way more fun to say.

Anyway back to the war at hand. Still sometimes at night I have that longing to help once I hear gun fire and shouts but that is none of my business. They weren't attacking the natives and that was all I cared about. Then again I felt so empty and shallow inside. I'm just not sure if my natives were all I cared about anymore. Hell with it. I discarded that thought and headed outside, my trusty gun at my side. On a usual day I would normally lay in a sunflower field and be lazy but today was different. Today I felt loud and adventurous. Ever since the French-Indian war, I've been more expressive and loud. Soon I came to the realization that I was far from my land and some how I ended up at the Mississippi River. Good thing it was Spain territory. As I sprint alongside of the wide river I noticed some abandoned horses. They were white and had the fanciest sadle I have ever saw. It was lined with gold and was colored blue and red. The rope connecting to the rod in the horses mouth had gold coloring and looked as if three strings were braided together making one thick rope. Strange. Silently and cautiously I tip toed closer to the stallions. Reaching my hand out I softly stroked its mane and cooed comforting nothings into its ear. "Hey! Kid! Get the bloody hell away from my horse!" An English accent yelled from behind me.

"Fuck." A swore underneath my breath knowing who was behind me would not be good. As I turned the first thing I was met by was giant thick caterpillars that was known as his eyebrows. Stood below the atrocious things settled two stunningly green eyes that were filled with hatred.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed forgetting to speak English but speaking Dakota Sioux. Shit this guy knows I am an Indian now. Perfect.

"English please young lady." If only he knew my real age.

I hurriedly try to remember the English Canadia taught me. I knew some before he came but knew very little. After living with Spain and the natives for so long it kind of slipped away. "Sorry sir. Excuse my... langage. I have spoken little. In need help?" I finally mustered from my memory.

"No thank you." He then added under his breath."At least this bloody Indian has manners." I felt my cheeks glow hot red and anger began boiling inside me. What right does he have to insult my natives.

I set aside the comment and failed to pretend I didn't hear it and stick out my hand for him to take,"I Kanze."

He took it hesitatingly,"United Kingdom of Great Britian and Northern Ireland." Jeez long much,"Also known as England." Oh he must be that country that is fighting against the colonies. Wow small world.(A/N :P )

"Nice meet, Inglan." I tried to say but failed not using English for a while has its downfalls.

"You to cansee." Ha! Its fun listening to non-natives try saying my name. I hid a snicker behind my hand,"What's so funny?"

"Kanze, not cansee." I chuckled.

"Terribly sorry!" He apologized cheeks turning red. "Well then, if we are correcting each other then its England, not Inglan." This time my face had traces of a blush.

"I not speak goodly." He flinched at the sentence. Thus, began grammar time with England.

"You see it is, I don't speak well. Not I not speak goodly. It is never goodly or gooder it will be well or better. As well as goodest, it's best. Understand." I nod slowly my head scrambled with the odd information. We sat there for a good few hours. He taught me English as I taught him Dakota Sioux and some of my Spanish. I only told him useful phrases he might need in a war. Like "hold your weapons" "we surrender" "we would like to make a treaty with you" and "please accept us as long loss family." I learned the last one helps a lot when I would get lost and come across an Indian tribe.

"Thank you Mr. England for that... delightful lesson." I searched for the words.

He responded in Dakota Sioux,"Same to you, Kanze. I hope to see you soon." We smiled at each other.

"Oh, um... can you give me a ride back? I kind of got lossed" Shamefully I asked with my head hung.

"Sure thing. I would love to help you. Where do you live?"

I pointed west,"That way. West. I kind of live in the middle so I'm not that hard to miss. Unless of course you go around me which many people do. Although I'm not sure why because I have very fertile land and wonderful sunflower fields." I kind of switched to Spanish in mid speech cause I wasn't sure what to say. I'm glad he could understand Spanish to bad he can't speak it very well.

"Alright. Just climb up here and we will be off." I scrambled to a sitting position on the horse and held tightly onto his waist as he nudged the horse forward.

"I haven't road a horse since the French-Indian war."

"Really? That long? You don't look that old." He chuckled.

"You don't look that old either." Letting a girly giggle slip I blushed. His smile was as bright as the sun and if you saw him you would have never thought he has been in so many wars and seen the most horrific things known to man and maybe even worse. We spent the time chatting about our home lands and our hopes for their future. England told me fascinating stories about witches, wizards, and black magic. Then I told him the oldest of the forgotten Indian stories of spirits and mythical creatures that lie hidden in the shadows of night. His laugh reminded me of the times with Spain when he actually spent time with me before that surprise visit from France and the first time I saw someone die. Then before I knew it I was home. "Goodby England and thank you"

"You're welcome, Kanze." And with a nudge the horse trotted off faster then it did when I was on it.

"Kanze?!" Spain jumped out of no where and gave me hug tears filling his eyes.

"Spain you're squeezing me." I gasps out. He loosened is grip but didn't let go completely.

"I was so worried! Are you ok? Did anyone hurt you? Where were you?" He rambled.

"I'm fine. No one hurt me and I got lost down by the Mississippi river. Don't worry. I actually met a very nice gentleman named England and he taught me how to speak English better!" I smiled lightly but Spain's face looked grim and hatred filled his eyes. "¿Hermano? Que?" I always used Spanish to make myself sound sweet and it usually gets what I want.

"I don't want you to go near battle grounds ever again. That man, England, is an enemy to all of America even the uncharted regions." Why did Spain act so differently now?

"Listen Spain we don't need to fight. All you have to do is sign this treaty." A blond man with glasses stood in our living room with an evil smirk on his face. Although that smirk seemed to mock us his eyes were sad and understanding as if he didn't want to do this but had to. Tears threaten to fall not wanting to let one escape I tilted my head down so no one could notice. All I heard was metal colliding and shouts of hate.

"First you take Mississippi now Kanze! Next you will want Florida! Why do you take everything I love. It starts with killing of natives then you'll take there land... but its not enough for you is it! You must have everything or nothing! Is that his you want to live for the rest of your life America?!" Spain's screams were muffled for my eyes and ears were covered by the hands of Sioux. Once she let go and I saw what was happening it was to late to recover them. America buried his sword straight into Spain's heart. "ESPANA!" I knew he wouldn't die but Spain will never come back. Soldiers ran in and grabbed his limp lifeless body and dragged him away unceremoniously as I stood there in shock. My eyes were as wide as dinner plates, my mouth wide open wanting to scream, and my hands partially covering my ears and grasping my hair tightly. Finally the tears flowed out nonstop. Blinding me the tears stung my hot cheeks as I blandly tasted the salt from them. Crouching I sobbed not making any words but just noise. Loud wordless noise that seemed to never end. Sioux tried to cradle me in her arms and calm me down but I screamed a blood curdling scream. She just held me sobbing quietly. I want this night to end. I want to sleep forever but I couldn't even manage to stop yelling. From today on, I am apart of America.

**Again this might not be historically correct but at least its in order... sort of. Anyway this one was for The Louisiana Purchase. Hopefully Nebraska will be in the next chapter...**


End file.
